Janus Cascade
Janus Cascade is a character from Wild Arms 3, and is a minor villain in the game. Prior to the events of Wild Arms 3, he is tasked to steal the Arc Sceptres onboard a train under the orders of the Prophets. He and his men personally face Virginia and Co. on top of the cargo car and he and his men jump onto a passing train. He later traveled to the Fallen Sanctuary to spy on his foes and comes up with a plan. When Virginia and the others confront him in Jolly Roger, he makes a false porposal to team up while looking for an artifact known as the "Eternal Sparkle." Virginia declines the request, but once they meet again at the Ruins of Memory, she accepts. By the time they reach the end of the ruins, Janus reveals that it was a trick, and they fight again. He shortly flees back out of the ruins with the men following him after defeat and they track down another shield to getting the "Eternal Sparkle", meaning the shield they found at the ruins was just a piece to the puzzle. After Virginia and Janus's gangs again in the "Serpent's Coils", they flee after an interference by Maya Schroedinger. He later appears at Ka Dingel to acquire both shields and acquire the "Eternal Sparkle", the Dark Spear, as he abandons both of his men. Before he can even touch the demonic artifact, Virginia shoots it out of his range, and they fight again. As Janus is unsuccessful at winning, he is later stabbed by the Dark Spear and transformed into a demon by the Prophets, The next time he confronts Virginia and Co. is at the Unclean Mark. The following battle, he uses the Dark Spear and transforms into his demon form, stating that his time as a human has ended. As Janus tries to consecutively use Negative Rainbow, he realizes his new form would not work at times when he wanted it to, therefore it would take time to get used to his new power. He later appears at the Lunatic Garden to reveal this. Later at the Sand Canal, Janus wears the group down to try and wear the group down by demonstrate more power and then is later confronted at the Fortune Gear as he drains the guardian's energy, then again found at Infinitium with Asgard, where he turns his back on the defensive unit, resulting in Asgard being trapped in void space for some time. The final time Virginia and Co. fight him takes place at Yggdrasil, where he seemingly dies. This was a trick to fool the prophets so he could kill them himself, but they summon a sort of slug to battle him. As Janus tries to pummel the new figure, he is impaled by the Dark Spear, realizing that he was a sacrifice to revive the demon Zeikfried. (The in-game name of Zeikfried in Wild Arms 3 is Siegfried, but the creator of this page does not want to get characters mixed up.) As Janus dies, he reveals that he thinks there is no otherworld, which is why he chose to rule Filgaia. He later comes back to life during the events of the ongoing World Arc, searching to grow more powerful, and find any means necessary to be the ruler of this new world. Category:Characters Played by SmashFan127